This project is a joint effort between the Laboratory of Applied Studies and the Department of Critical Care Medicine to design, build, and implement a highly clinically oriented, distributed-processing, microcomputer-based system for analysis and display of scalp-recorded neuroelectric signals. This tool will be used: to investigate the degree of dysfunction in neurologically impaired patients, to correlate the indices developed with other measures of cerebral function, and to evaluate the effectiveness of various therapeutic interventions.